frozen_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Story
Frozen Parodies Studios presents.... Frozen Fever (Bubbles8218 Version) (It was a bright and sunny day in the land of Norway, and Kairi, Namine, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Spirit were at the castle courtyard in Arendelle, getting ready for Xion's birthday party with the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings' help. It had been a month since Namine was able to bring summer back to Arendelle. She looked at the orange sherbert ice cream cake covered with orange frosting, white icing, and candy sunflowers) Namine: Okay, okay. Here we go. (She used her magic to create an ice cake topper version of Kairi) Namine: So lonely. Kairi: Try again. (Namine replaced it with Kairi, Xion, and herself during her coronation day) Namine: Stiff. Kairi: Namine, keep trying. (Namine replaced it with the time she and Xion held Kairi's frozen body and gasped) Namine: (Gasps) Can't do that! Adagio: That's a terrible topper. (Namine replaced it with herself and her sisters ice skating together) Kairi: Come on, Namine! This is for Xion. You can do this! (Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Spirit, and the Gangreen Gang worked on the birthday banner) Sora: Relax, girls! Riku: It looks great! Namine: Kairi and I just want it to be perfect. Roxas: Speaking of perfect, check this out! (He hung the birthday banner that he, Sora, Riku, and Spirit finished working on and magically froze them in place) Ace: (Sounding stuffy) Not bad. (Kairi and Namine looked at the birthday banner, which was dripping wet from the paint that Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Spirit were using earlier, and smiled nervously. Kairi looked at Sora) Kairi: Sora, are you sure Namine and I can leave you and the others in charge here? Sora: Absolutely. Namine: Because we don't want anything to happen to this courtyard! (She sniffled a little while straightening the flower pot on a table. Even the Gangreen Gang coughed a bit, much to the Dazzlings' notice) Dazzlings: You okay? Gangreen Gang: (Stuffy) Yeah. It's just that winter fun park we temporally made last night for Kairi, Xion, and you made us sick. (The Dazzlings got concerned) Dazzlings: Oh my. Starlight: Why don't you go rest? (But the Gangreen Gang reassured them, despite Snake sniffling) Snake: (Stuffy) Relaxxxxxx. Arturo: (Stuffy) Nothing to worry about. Riku: What could happen? Kairi: It's all set. (Namine gasped as she looked up at Patrick, who was eating the birthday cake) Spongebob: (Gasps) Patrick, what are you doing?! Sandy: Don't eat the cake! (Patrick looked at Kairi, Namine, Spongebob, Sandy, and the others) Patrick: (With cake in his mouth) I'm not eating cake. Squidward: (Scoldingly in a calm way) Patrick. Patrick: But it's an ice cream cake! Namine: And it's for Xion. Patrick: (Mocking Namine) And it's for Xion! (He spat out the cake and placed it on the place where he bit into it. Namine then used her magic to repair the cake. Suddenly, the clock tower bell started ringing as they gasped) Namine: (Excitedly) Oh, it's time! Kairi: (Excitedly) It's time! Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: (Excitedly) It's time! Spongebob and Sandy: (Excitedly) "It's time?" Patrick: (Excitedly) "It's time?" Squidward: (Excitedly) "It's time?" Mr. Krabs: (Excitedly) Did she just say "It's time?" (Confused) For what? (Realizes) Okay. (Then he and the remaining members of Spongebob's group cheered) Kairi: Are you sure you've got this? Dazzlings: And you, Gangreen Gang, are certain you want to continue on? Sora: I'm sure. Riku: Me too. Roxas: Me three. Gangreen Gang: (Stuffy) Yeah. (Namine froze the fountains) Namine: Don't let anyone in before we're ready. Sora's group: We won't. Namine: And don't touch anything! Riku: I'm just gonna stand here! Sora: Oh, okay. Roxas: All right. And I'll keep everything in check with my ice powers. Billy: (Stuffy, sniffs) And make everything great. (The Gangreen Gang sneezed and then sniffled. Then pulling out their handkerchiefs the Dazzlings gave them a month ago, blew their noses on them) Aria: Do you want soup now? Snake: (Stuffy, wiping his nose) No. We'll enduresssss it. Patrick: I'm probably gonna walk around a little. Spongebob: Cool! Good idea, Patrick! Sandy: I'll even join y'all. Squidward: You do that. Mr. Krabs: Meanwhile, Squidward and I are gonna get a tan. (Patrick started to walk around) Namine: And keep an eye on that cake! (She and Kairi went inside the castle) Patrick: Oh! (He walked towards the cake) Roxas: No, Patrick. Trixie: No cake for you yet! Patrick: (Disappointed) Aww! (Then Spirit whinnied) Riku: (In his horse-like voice) They think you're an idiot! Sora: Well, clearly they're wrong! (He accidentally bumped into the cake, and it almost fell over. But he was quick to catch it with his hands and placed it on the plate. He fixed the cake topper) Sora: All right. It's fine. Patrick: I can't read. Or spell. Billy: (Stuffy) It's easy as one, two, three, Patrick. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement and then sniffed. In her and Kairi's bedroom, Xion, in her pajamas, was sleeping in their bed on her side when Kairi and Namine peeked over their bed) Namine: (Whispering) Pssst! Xion. Kairi: (Whispering) Oh, Xion! Xion: (Sleepily) Yeah? Kairi and Namine: (Softly) Happy birthday! Xion: (Sleepily) To you. Namine: It's your birthday! Kairi: Our birthday is a few months away. Xion: (Sleepily) To me. It's my birthday. (Kairi and Namine giggled as the former pulled the sheet off of their younger sister's body) Kairi: Come on, lazy bones! Namine: Rise and shine! (Xion immediately woke up and looked at her sisters) Xion: (Suddenly awake, excited) It's my birthday?! Kairi: (Nods) Mm-hm. And it's going to be perfect. Namine: Because.... (She begins to sing) Namine: You've never had a real birthday before Except, of course, the ones you spent outside my locked door (She gave her sisters a violet sleeveless, strapless bayou dress with glittery reeds (Similar to Tiana's lily pad dress), lavender opera gloves, purple shoes, a lilac diamond necklace, and a lavender lily pad tiara for Kairi and a blue long-sleeved dress with a white neckline, sash, straps, and floral patterns on the bodice (Similar to Princess Fiona's dress), a red tiara, and black ballet slippers, and they changed into their respective dresses behind the folding screen) Namine: So I'm here way too late To help you celebrate And be your birthday date If I may (She then sneezed, and two little Vanillites, the male ones white and blue colored and the female ones pale pink and pink colored, appeared out of thin air. As they took off, Kairi and Xion came out of the folding screen, wearing their dresses) Kairi: Namine, I'm thinking you might have a cold Xion: My older sister does have a point. Namine: I don't get colds. Besides.... (She used her magic to turn her crystal-blue dress into a white cropped tube top with short, off-the-shoulder sleeves, a gold necklace and earrings, a white headband, a sapphire on a gold brooch, white harem pants, and gold yellow Arabian shoes (Similar to Princess Jasmine's outfit)) Namine: A cold never bothered me, anyway (Then she used her magic to make Kairi and Xion's dresses sparkle and even placed two sunflowers in their hair) Kairi: (Amazed) Whoa, fancy! Xion: (Amazed) Incredible! Namine: (Holding up a piece of red string) Just follow the string! Kairi: (Confused) Wait, what? Xion: (Confused) Huh? (The three sisters began following the string out of the bedroom, and into the hallway. They stopped at the suit of armor, and Kairi lifted the helmet to reveal a sunflower necklace. Xion gasped in delight as Kairi placed the necklace around her neck) Namine: I've got big plans I've got surprises for today Nothin', but nothin's gonna get in our way I've worked for weeks Planned everything within my power (In the courtyard, the Gangreen Gang, Spirit, and Sora and Spongebob's group were sleeping on the floor when the two little Vanillites ran up to them. Spongebob's group woke up and spotted them) Spongebob's group: Hello! Namine: I even got Spirit and the boys to take a shower (Sora's group and Spirit woke up and stared at the Vanillites in shock) Roxas: I forgot to teach Namine how to conceal the Vanillites from her sneezing. Sonata: She sneezed them? Roxas: Yeah. If she sneezes without concealing her powers, then these creatures called Vanillites appear. Ace: (Stuffy) Well, let's catch them. (They tried to catch them, but they accidentally spilled fruit punch on themselves. In the castle, Kairi, Xion, and Namine followed the string to the closet. Xion opened the closet to reveal a cuckoo clock) Namine: If someone wants to hold me back I'd like to see them try (Then, tiny versions of Spongebob's group popped out) Tiny Spongebob's group: Summer! (Kairi and Xion giggled. They then went out into the balcony, and Xion then spotted some flowers on the railing. She picked them up and sniffed them. Kairi took a sniff of the flowers, too) Namine: I'm on the birthday plan attack I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky (Namine then sneezed, and six more little Vanillites appeared out of thin air and fell to the courtyard. Mr. Krabs grabbed two of them and hugged them) Mr. Krabs: Little brothers! (He and the others gasped when they spotted more of the little Vanillites and chased after them) Namine: I'm makin' today a perfect day for you (Kairi, Xion, and Namine then lowered themselves with a swing, and Xion picked up a turkey, cranberry sauce, lettuce, tomato, cheese, and mayonnaise sandwich) Xion: Ooh, a sandwich! Namine: I'm makin' today a blast If it's the last thing I do (They then went inside the castle, and followed the string to the couch. They jumped on it, and Kairi picked up a picture of herself, Xion, Namine, Sora and Spongebob's groups, Spirit, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings) Namine: For everything you are to me And all you've been through I'm makin' today a perfect day for you (They then rode on the bicycle for three people, and a pair of turquoise silk stockings with sunflowers on it hit Xion in the face. Kairi placed them on her sister's neck. As they went down the stairs, Namine sneezed, and six more little Vanillites appeared out of thin air. She sneezed again, and six more little Vanillites appeared out of thin air) Xion: (Looking at the little Vanillites) They come in threes! Kairi: (Looking at the little Vanillites) Indeed! Namine: I'm fine. (She sneezed, and six more little Vanillites appeared out of thin air. In the courtyard, Sora's group, the Dazzlings, and Spirit were chasing the little Vanillites and fourteen more of them bursted out the door, and gasped happily at the cake while the Gangreen Gang blew their noses again after sniffing. At the Arendelle dock, the three sisters followed the string to the boat with a fishing pole inside it) Namine: Surprise, surprise This one's especially.... (But she suddenly sneezed, and more little Vanillites appeared out of thin air) Xion: Wow! (Then she began singing) Xion: Namine, you've got us reeling (Kairi picked up the fishing pole) Kairi: But we're still concerned for you We think it's time that you go home And get some rest (As the little Vanillites tipped the boat and fell into the water, Namine led Kairi and Xion to a snowglobe stand, and Namine gave Xion a snowglobe with a sunflower in it that made little sunflowers fall softly after it had been shaken) Namine: We are not stopping 'Cause the next one is the best.... (She sneezed again, and more little Vanillites appeared out of thin air. They followed the string to Oaken's Cloakens and Sauna, and Kairi gave her sister a blue cloak) Kairi: Namine, you gotta go lie down Namine: No way We have to paint the town (She opened the sauna door and smelled the fresh sauna air) Xion: But you need medical attention (Oaken then popped out) Oaken: Are you sick? How about a cold remedy Of my own invention? Namine: (Walking away) No thanks. Kairi: We'll take it. Xion: (Accepting a bottle of medicine) Thanks. (They followed the string to a group of young children, who sung a birthday song for Xion as she took a bite of her sandwich) Children: We're makin' today a perfect day for you Namine: Makin' today a special day (In the courtyard, a group of the little Vanillites tried to get to the cake, but Riku used Squidward's head like a bowling ball and knocked them down like bowling pins) Children: We're singing a birthday song To make your wishes come true We love Princesses Kairi and Xion Namine: Wishes come true (After the children finished singing, Namine blew her nose on her white handkerchief, and some more little Vanillites appeared out of thin air) Namine: And I love you too Children: So, we're making today a perfect day A fabulous way in every way Yes, we are making today a perfect day (They played with the Vanillites as the three sisters left. In the courtyard, a large group of the little Vanillites slid on the rope that held the birthday banner together, and it broke in have. The letters scattered all over the place) Sora: (Dismayed) Oh, come on! Roxas: (Dismayed) And I though that banner looked perfect. Patrick: (Gathering the letters together) I can fix it! Riku: Go ahead. But let Spongebob and Sandy help! Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy: Got it! Squidward: (Rolls his eyes) Oh, brother! (Some of the little Vanillites put a catapult together with a candlestick and a spoon. They launched one, but Sora caught it with the fruit punch bowl) Sora: No, no! (They launched more little Vanillites, but the Dazzlings, Sora, Roxas, and Riku caught them all) Patrick: (Off-screen) All fixed! (He, Spongebob, and Sandy finished fixing the birthday banner. Unfortunately, the letters were mixed up) Sora and Spongebob's groups: (Dismayed) "Dry Banana Hippy Hat?!" (Realizing their mistake, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy gasped) Spongebob: That's not how it's spelt! (The three worked on fixing it again. Meanwhile, the girls were still following the string to the clock tower as the sun started to set, and Namine's cold started getting worse) Namine: (To Kairi and Xion, congested) Come on! Now we climb! (Xion fixed a sparkling hat that had the words "It's my birthday" written on it on her head) Kairi: (Concerned) Namine, that's too much! Xion: (Concerned) My sister's right. You need to rest! Namine: (Feeling delirious) We need to get to our birthday chills.... I mean, thrills! (She broke into song again) Namine: Making dreams Making plans Go, go, go go Follow the string to the end You are my very best friend (In the courtyard, Spirit and the Gangreen Gang were chasing the little Vanillites, but he bumped into an ice pillar, and Spirit got his tongue stuck to an ice pillar. Even the Gangreen Gang began to feel their fevers rising. At the clock tower, Namine opened the door and started up the stairs) Kairi: (Starting to get worried, along with Xion) Namine?! Namine: What? I'm fine. (In the courtyard, the little Vanillites, Spirit, and Sora and Spongebob's group were playing keep away with the birthday cake. At the clock tower, Kairi, Xion, and Namine reached the top, where the wooden figure versions of themselves were waiting for them. Namine twirled around) Namine: We're gonna climb We're gonna sing Follow this string, to the thing Happy, happy, happy, merry, merry, merry Hot, cold, hot, birthday (She almost fell over, but Kairi and Xion quickly dropped Xion's gifts and caught their sister. Kairi pressed her hand to Namine's forehead) Kairi: Whoa! Namine, look at you! You've got a fever! Xion: You're burning up! Kairi: All right We can't go on like this Let's put this day on hold Xion: Come on Admit it to yourself (Realizing upon feeling her forehead, Namine gave in sadly) Namine: (Nods) Okay. (She finished her song) Namine: I have a cold (Later, they walked back to the castle) Namine: (Sighs sadly) I'm sorry, Xion. Kairi and I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it. Again. Kairi: Namine, you didn't ruin anything. Xion: Kairi's right. Let's just get you to bed. (Kairi opened the door to reveal the children, the little Vanillites, the Gangreen Gang, Dazzlings, Sora and Spongebob's groups, and Sandy who got into position) Everyone: Surprise! (Xion gasped in awe) Xion: (In awe) Wow! Kairi: (In awe) Amazing! Namine: (In awe) Wow. Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new (As the children, Sandy, and Spongebob's group dragged Xion to the middle of the courtyard, Namine sneezed, and five more little Vanillites appeared out of thin air as she and Kairi gasped) Kairi: Gesundheit! Namine: (Sniffling) Thanks. (The Vanillites jumped up, and formed the letters that spell Xion's name) Sora's group: There's a fine line between chaos Sandy and Spongebob's group: And a hullabaloo Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day X! I! O! N! We're making today a perfect day for you (Sora's group smiled down at Kairi and Xion) Riku: (To Xion) Happy birthday. (Xion smiled as Riku and the other boys jumped down from the pile of little Vanillites, with Sora holding the birthday cake with his hands. Then Sora hugged Kairi while Riku hugged Xion) Chorus: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue Riku: I love you baby Chorus: For everything you are to us And all that you do Sora: I do Riku: Me too Roxas: Me three Chorus: We're making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day (Then Sora and Kairi and Riku and Xion kissed while Roxas and Namine kissed with Roxas covering his hand over their lips so Roxas won't catch Namine's cold. After they ate the birthday cake, Namine smiled softly) Namine: Perfect day! Kairi: Okay, to bed with you, Namine. Xion: Let's go. Namine: No, wait. Wait! All that's left to do is for the queen to blow the birthday bugle horn. Kairi: (Alarmed) Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Xion: (Alarmed) Not yet! (But Namine sneezed into the birthday bugle horn and blew a great big snowball. It flew from Arendelle to the Southern Isles and crash-landed on Drake, who was shoveling the manure at the animal shelter as punishment for his actions. The animals laughed at the muscular penguin's expense, and he growled in response. In Namine's bedroom, Kairi, Xion, and Roxas were feeding their respective sick sister and girlfriend tomato soup. Even the Dazzlings are taking care of their sick boyfriends with chicken soup. Namine is now wearing a white T-shirt with a blue star on it and matching pants) Xion: Best birthday present ever. Namine: Which one? Kairi: You letting us take care of you, of course. Roxas: It's all about love between family and friends. Adagio: (Agreeing) Like we learned last month. (Then Xion placed her cloak on her older sister to keep her warm. Namine gently sneezed, and five more of the little Vanillites appeared out of thin air) Arturo: (Stuffy) Is there something we could do for these Vanillites? (Namine thought of something and perked in happiness) Namine: I know! (The next morning, at the ice castle that Namine built, Abomasnow, who had survived the fall and wearing the crown that Namine tossed away on his head a month ago, heard a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal Spirit, Sandy, Sora and Spongebob's groups, Kairi, Namine, Xion, the Gangreen Gang, Dazzlings, and the little Vanillites. Spongebob's group and the Vanillites walked in the ice castle. And even Namine and the Gangreen Gang's colds are already cured overnight) Spongebob: This way, Sludge, and Sluch, and Slide, and Ansel, and Flake, and Fridge, and Flurry, and Powder, and Crystal, and Small Patch, and William! (Abomasnow looked at the group, who are smiling with shrugs, in question) Roxas: (Shrugs with a soft smile) Don't ask. (Abomasnow, after looking at the Vanillites again upon seeing them hug happily, shrugged and happily hugged all of the Vanillites with open arms, much to the Vanillites' happiness. Namine smiled softly at everyone) Kairi: That was the best idea you ever had. Namine: (To Kairi) Indeed. (To Roxas) Especially my thanks to you, Roxas, for teaching me how to conceal my powers in my sneezes last night. Roxas: No problem. (They kissed) The End A Frozen Parodies Studios Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies